icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cc71/One Big iCarly Ship
This blog is for anyone to read. Sorry that it's so long. I'm pretty sure we can agree that the atmosphere here on iCarly wiki hasn't been great lately. More people are leaving than ever due to the many trolls, hackers, impersonators, haters, and worse. During this time, we SHOULD be getting together to help each other feel comfortable around here, yet we're ship warring more than ever. With the Seddie arc, the non-Seddiers are getting disappointed, and the Seddiers are celebrating. Disagreements are inevitable, but still we should try to not offend anyone and be accepting of other ships. This blog started as a response to CreddieLuv4eva's blog I feel so sad that so many people are inclined to leave because they feel uncomfortable here. But absolutely, if anything makes it uncomfortable to the point where you're not enjoying your time on the wiki, you should leave. That goes for anything- If the stuff you don't like is outweighing the parts you do like, you shouldn't be spending your time there. That being said, I really hope that you can overlook the comments making you upset. To Creddiers, if people are saying stuff about how ridiculous it would be if Carly suddenly told Freddie she loves him, LAUGH! It IS ridiculous. Carly and Freddie are not shallow people. If they were to get together, obviously there'd be more development than just suddenly saying one loves the other. And they wouldn't hurt Sam along the way either. They're both kind people who work towards the best interests of their friends and others. Even if hope for Creddie seems gone, you still have lots to celebrate. The fact that Carly puts Freddie's happiness first and tries to put him in a good relationship; the fact that Freddie's moved on from a creepy crush to having a healthy friendship with her, which is what she wants. Sorry if they don't get together romantically :( but I really hope you can still enjoy the show, and if not, you have every right to not continue watching. And if you're upset about the Seddie arc, to be honest, I wish there was more convincing development for their relationship too, but let's hope our questions can be answered with the rest of the arc. Of course, this all is just my opinion. You don't have to agree. I hope you all will comment about what you think. 'Finally, I'd like to paint a picture. '''The iCarly wiki is an ocean. All the problems that exist that I mentioned earlier (haters, trolls, etc) are the turbulences in the sea. Currently sailing in the sea, we have several small ships filled with people (including, but not limited to Seddie, Creddie, and Cam). In these ships, people support each other and hang out together but also seem to be preparing shields to defend from other ships. The people in this wiki are almost segregated, with the no-Creddiers-on-the-Seddie-page and Seddiers-only-blogs as examples (Don't get me wrong; some of those blogs bring up good points. I'm talking about the segregation of shippers). We should be welcome anywhere ''as long as we're respectful. With so many small ships, when a larger wave comes, the ships may fall apart; therefore, we should all get rid of the small ships and build one large ship to welcome all iCarly fans. On this ship, let's remove the labels of which ship we used to ride and get to know the people underneath and where they're coming from. Thanks for taking the time to read my long blog. :) Please feel free to comment. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts